


Guilt.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), it's very short but it was a fast idea, jill has PTSD h, jill is traumatized and doing her best OKAY, set shortly after carlos and jill make it to safety and she has survivors guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: Jill wasscared.So unbelievably, and unbearably, scared and terrified to her core.
Kudos: 8





	Guilt.

The water was surprisingly scolding hot against her skin, finger nails dragging mercilessly and leaving irritated marks left behind. There was no sense of calm, no peaceful presence to reassure the young woman that this was a safe action to take. It was as if the longer her guard remained down, the more that overwhelming sense of dread gnawed violently against her insides. Although the steam fogged the mirrors, her body trembled, fear running through the bloodstream as if another source of adrenaline. Too aware of everything, the way every drop of water drips down her legs, the stream of blood and dirty slowly streaming down the drain. The tears that mixed in with the shower on her face.

Jill was _scared_.

So unbelievably, and unbearably, scared and terrified to her core.

It wasn't ever meant to be this way; it was never supposed to end with the only place she had ever called home becoming a pile of ashes. It was never supposed to end with her questioning everything she had ever been investigating, questioning herself if she did the right _thing._ She should've left when she got the chance, she should have left the moment Irons suspended her. Perhaps maybe, there would be more than just two survivors from the outbreak, perhaps there would be something more worth saving than just…

And it's those thoughts that get her, causing her to collapse on the floor, chest and heart heavy as images of those who died to make sure _she_ came out alive. To make sure _she_ was okay. Because of course, if someone had to survive, it had to be her. It had to be _her._

The water begins to shift into warmer temperatures as Jill covers her face with both her hands, knees coming up to her chest as everything she had been holding back suddenly boils over and out. The explosion rings loudly in her ears once again, as if she were there once more. The terrible odor of death and burning flesh filling her nostrils once again as her lungs suddenly tighten. It's gotten harder to breath again and she's scared. _Please, please, please not again._

She hates it, being this weak. Being this… _pathetic._

There is no more hot water, but the hot tears fall from Jill's eyes as her fist slam to the bottom of the bathtub suddenly, her breathing labored.

The light's turn off automatically, and Jill finally lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something about jill idk i might do another one but with carlos or just make another one with jill just longer idk!!!! dont judge harshly this was written very Fast yaknow


End file.
